


On The Run

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He'd been sitting there alone for the past hour, with a nearly drained bottle of beer settled in between his hands, waiting for his contact for his case to arrive; though when he saw who entered, it definitely wasn't his contact.' - Renko/EJ. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run

**On The Run  
Words: **939 **  
Couple:** Special Agents Mike Renko and Erica Jane Barrett **  
TV Show/s:** NCIS: Los Angeles/NCIS **  
Dislaimer:** Shane Brennan and David Bellisarious own any characters or whatever that you recognise. **  
AU.  
Slightly drabble.  
Read AN at the end!**

…

Mike Renko lifted his head from the bar, hearing the door open and feeling the cool breaze waft in. He'd been sitting there alone for the past hour, with a nearly drained bottle of beer settled in between his hands, waiting for his contact for his case to arrive; though when he saw who entered, it definitely wasn't his contact.

The tall blonde woman searched the bar with her eyes, he took in the the faded denim jeans, and light pink blouse. Her heels giving her those extra few centimetres of height, and that slightly hot look. After the time he spent with Nate Getz, he found it easy to get the vibe that she was from one of the many agencies that belonged to the world's very large 'vegitable soup'.

After she looked around for a moment, her eyes settled on him. Before the Los Angeles' agent looked back the the beer in his hands, but he could hear her heals clicking the ground as she walked towards him. He tried to ignore it when she stopped to stand beside him, but when she slid a badge in front of him, he finally turned to look at her.

"NCIS OSP?" she asked him, not looking fazed at all by his stare.  
"Who's asking?" he questioned.  
"Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett," the blonde agent replied, "I need some information from you."  
"Well  _Special Agent_ Barrett," Mike replied, "can I get you a beer?"  
"I'm on duty."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, surveying her appearance again with a small chuckle, before turning back to his beer and taking a swig.

"Are you going to help me?" 'Erica Jane' questioned.  
"You've got the wrong person," he shrugged.  
"I'm not stupid, I know who you are and I know what you've done to get so well known with the Washington Division of NCIS," she rolled her eyes.  
"Alright then," he laughed, turning to face her, "tell me all about who you think I am."  
"Michael Christopher Renko, born August 29th 1977, in Los Angeles, California," she started, pulling a bar stool to sit beside him, "joined NCIS at twenty-two, and was not soon after moved to the OSP branch by request of Director Thomas Morrow. You are a-"  
"Okay I get it," he stopped her, "you know who I am, what do you want."  
"Help," she smiled.  
"Yeah what with?" Renko sighed.  
"I'm looking for something," EJ explained, "but the problem is, it's on the black market and I don't know much about that part of the Underworld. Rumour had it, you've dealt with it quite a lot and you were able to get out with your cover intact."  
He chuckled, "nice rumour that one is."  
"Can you help me, or are you just going to make witty jokes?"

Her comment had him looking back at her, and she held his stare without fazing once more, and in all honesty to the male agent, he had this ammount of confidence that could rival that of Kensi Blye.

"What exactly is it?"  
"It's a microchip, there are two of them, but only one of them is on the market," she said.  
"How do you know that they've only got one of them?" he asked slowly.  
"I have the other."

The Los Angeles agent smirked slightly. Straight to the point. Always on point. A knack for trying to be in control. She was definitely a Spanish agent or Washington, both of those branches had a very small ammount of woman, but those women were insanely focussed on the job, insanely focussed on proving the males wrong.

"There was chatter," he answered, "that someone may be trying to sell to China, the description was a microchip and that they would be somehow getting their hands on the other within a few months and both would be up for sale."  
"Did you have a name on who was selling them?"  
"I though you had the other one?" Renko questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
"Just give me a name."  
"No name, but there were two people on the selling end of the deal, both American, and apparently both with some sort of Military, may it be Army, background," he shrugged slightly, turning and taking another swig of the beer.

When they fell into silence, Michael Renko could hear her slowly going through what he had just told her. She tapped her finger against the bench slightly, before reaching across and taking the badge back, slipping it into the back pocket of her jeans, and stood.

"Thankyou," she told him, beginning to walk away slowly.  
"Not even a beer?" he called after her with a small smile.  
He heard her laugh slightly, "I'm on duty," she called back, only looking at him once more before walking back through the bar door.

He chuckled to himself, hearing the door close, and took another swig of the alcohol in front of him. Finding himself thinking about the female agent, and every single thing he thought about her after their meeting, he downed the rest of the bottle and signalled for another.

Sitting silenly by himself for a little bit longer, he heard the door to the bar open once more, and the sound of heavier –  _male_ – footsteps walking towards him.

"Still cruising the beaches," he asked the man, as he sat beside him.  
"I don't know," G Callen answered with a chuckle, "but you certainly smell like you've been sqwatting in bunkers for the last three months."  
"Just tell me what I need to know before I go on a suicide mission Callen?" Mike questioned with a small smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the answer to my question that I made on the rollplay blog asktheosp . tumblr . com – which leads to me telling you about another rollplay blog run by yours truly which is based off of the original ncis series characters – so ziva, tony, vance, gibbs, ect. Link is askthemcrt . tumblr . com and I probably won't be answering questions until I get back to mum's on the thirteen of april, and it truly sucks.
> 
> Thankyou!
> 
> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Review?


End file.
